Una Falsa Sonrisa
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: "Todo cambió, todo desapareció bajo la niebla, mientras que yo, Alexander, caía por el dolor en mi corazón".


**Una Falsa Sonrisa:** **Un pequeño One-Shot de mi OC Alexander, por todo el revuelo y la felicidad de los fans por el capítulo "L is for Love", donde llega y se entera de un acontecimiento que lo dejará marcado para siempre.**

 **No soy dueño de The Loud House, solo de mi OC. La serie es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

 **Es solo una reacción, nada más, no se alteren XD.**

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Alexander:**

\- " _Estaba decidido a todo, volvería a verla. Su cálida sonrisa, sus cabellos rubios como el Sol, esa actitud que tenía, su corazón tan cálido y lleno de preocupación y amor, ella me hacía girar sobre mi vida oscura, fría y triste. Sí, la amaba y quería reencontrarme con todos, esa cálida familia a la que vi por primera vez cuando me hospedé con ellos"._ Pensaba mientras que terminaba de prepararme, me vestí con mi uniforme negro, mis medallas, todo bien elegante y listo, un poco de colonia italiana, tomé un bello ramo de rosas, a ella le encantaban esas flores y me dirigí hacia su hogar.

¡Qué emoción, ya puedo sentir como mi corazón baila de alegría, lo mismo mi espíritu!. Ya sé que muchos no dirán que no soy una persona común y corriente: ¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien que vuele, tenga poderes, habilidades, conocimiento? No, nunca, pero tampoco me considero alguien superior a lo que llevo, no quiero considerarme una especie de monstruo o Demonio, como dirían los demás familiares Loud, yo solo soy alguien que ha vuelto a ver la Luz del Sol tras dejar atrás mi pasado manchado por la muerte, la desgracia, la tragedia, el dolor y la guerra en los Balcanes en los años 90.

Soy alguien bastante interesante, un personaje que nadie conoce y que lo hacen a un lado por tener miedo, pero no deberían ser así, no soy un monstruo, solo soy un Soldado, alguien que se preocupa por los demás.

Y finalmente la puedo ver, veo la Casa Loud, en donde aterrizo suavemente en la acera y camino con emoción hacia la entrada, donde ya escucho el clásico bullicio, los gritos de los niños, tantos recuerdos vienen a mi mente mientras avanzo, la emoción, creo que estarán contentos de verme después de un tiempo, no puedes mantener alejado tanto tiempo a alguien como yo.

Me acerco hacia la puerta y simplemente, antes de que mi puño cerrado toque la puerta, ésta se abre y me encuentro con Luna, quien me sonríe y salta a mis brazos, desde que los conocí, ella y yo nos volvimos como hermanos. Ella salta de la emoción y compartimos un abrazo.

\- ¡Alex, ¿qué hay, viejo?! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!. Me saluda ella, la verdad ansiaba volver a ver a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Luna, hermana! Todo bien, ¿y tú?. Pregunto e ingreso a la casa.

\- Bien, bien, adelante, pasa. Me invita ella y al ingresar me encuentro con los presentes, los Señores Loud, el Señor Lynn y Rita, Lincoln, Lynn, Lori, Lucy, a quien saludo con abrazo, lo mismo a Lynn y Luan, la cual me hace una broma con la mano falsa, ella se ríe, yo también. Luego paso con Lisa, Lily y las gemelas Lola y Lana, Dios, todas estas felices de que yo haya vuelto y es entonces que busco con la mirada a mi querida y dulce Princesa rubia, ¿dónde estaba Leni?.

\- ¿Y Leni?. Preguntó y en aquel momento vi que la puerta se abría y aparecía mi amada, le sonreí pero en aquel momento, vi que estaba de la mano de alguien más, eso me llamó la atención.

\- ¡Alex!. Gritó ella y se me acercó, mientras que traía a aquella persona consigo, la cual parecía simpática, pero algo me estaba llamando la atención. Era un muchacho un poco obeso, tenía cabellos pelirrojos, gorra azul, pantalones negros junto con una remera amarilla y zapatos color crema.

Se me acercó, pensé que se lanzaría a mis brazos, pero fue entonces que trajo a aquel muchacho consigo, el cual saludó tímidamente.

\- Leni, wow, qué sorpresa, ten, Mi Amada Palomita, Mi Dulce Princesa. Le entregué a ella el ramo de rosas, el cual lo toma pero me lo devuelve.

\- Alex, yo...Iba a decirme en aquellos momentos, por un momento pensé que algo no estaba funcionando bien y estaba por verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?. Pregunté con un tono de voz de preocupación, pero ella me detuvo y se me acercó más.

\- Yo...yo no quiero que lo pienses mal, pero...pero...[Ella apoyó su mano en mis hombros y yo la miré con angustia] no puedo seguir con esto, te quiero mucho, eres alguien especial para mí, pero Chaz, él es un chico tan genial como tú y no podía estar con ambos a la vez, yo entiendo tu amor hacia mí y que te hayas preocupado, pero, él también es especial como tú. Podemos ser amigos. Cuando escuché esas palabras, no sé qué sensación iba a sentir, todos me miraban como si fuera un programa de reallity show en donde estabas en la gala de eliminación.

Y yo...simplemente sonreí, mostré una falsa sonrisa hacia ambos, una sonrisa falsa, de engaño, mostrando los dientes y quitándome mi gorra de Oficial ante ellos dos. Inmediatamente, al escuchar, al terminar de escuchar esa frase, tomé asiento cerca de Lincoln y Lynn, mientras que veía a Leni y Chaz estar juntos en otro asiento.

\- _Lo siento mucho, amigo, espero que te recuperes. Ella no lo hizo a propósito, ¿sabes?, te amaba pero, también estaba él, lo conoció durante la fiesta de Lori y las cosas se empezaron a unir, primero siendo amigos y luego esto. Alex, lo siento mucho._ Me dijo el peli blanco, intentando calmarme.

¿Qué estaba pensando en aquellos momentos? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué pasaba por mi mente?. No lo sabía, tal vez un cúmulo de emociones desconocidas y extrañas, todo un cóctel explosivo que no tardaría en estallar, pero no podía dejarme llevar por la ira, el odio, la bipolaridad, debía mantener la cabeza bien fría, pero esas emociones ganaban la batalla poco a poco y mi mente también comenzaba a ser bombardeada.

 _"Que los Cielos se llenen de nubes negras._

 _Que la tierra tiemble._

 _Que el veneno de la sangre se expanda y corrompa a los que te lastimaron._

 _Que los Demonios se alcen entre Llamas de los Dragones._

 _Que la carne se queme bajo el Fuego del Fénix, Bennu, Grifo y Garuda._

 _Que el Aliento del Wyvern y del Basilisco quemen tu alma, mientras que mi corazón_

 _sangra del dolor, no lo intentes curar, solo lo empeorarás._

 _No sigas, no lo intentes._

 _Simplemente déjalo morir"._

¿Acaso lo estaba escribiendo yo desde mi mente? ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué hacía eso? No...no...

¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo en mi pecho? ¿Acaso es una punzada? ¿Quiero llorar? Mis ojos lo quieren hacer, pero mi cuerpo me lo impide, como si una barrera se alzara y me lo impidiera.

\- Es un placer conocerlos, Señor Lynn y Señorita Rita Loud. Dijo Chaz, mientras que estrechaba su mano con la de los padres y todos se levantaban para darle la bienvenida.

Yo iba a hacerlo, pero con mirar esa escena, simplemente quería irme de allí, sin embargo, algo me impidió a que me fuera: Una punzada, otra vez esa punzada sobre mi corazón, algo me estaba lastimando. Me llevé las manos hasta mi pecho, no me miraba nadie, todos estaban ocupados con Chaz y Leni, el tan solo mirarlos ocasionaba más dolor sobre aquella parte, simplemente era como si me hubieran disparado con una ametralladora, como si me hubieran atacado con una lanza de guerra o una espada y me dejaran morir en el campo de batalla.

\- _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_. Pensé y en aquellos momentos, cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, intentando calmar el dolor, pero con las palabras, los festejos, todo era como si yo hubiera muerto...¿estaba muerto? ¿mi corazón...había muerto?.

Otra punzada, veo a Leni y Chaz besarse, ¿por qué me estaba pasando esto?. Yo solo seguía sonriendo, ¿acaso me había vuelto loco? ¿acaso volvía a caer en la locura? ¿me estaba dejando arrastrar por mis Demonios?. Sí, los veía a todos ellos, me arrastraban, yo gritaba, trataba de extender mi mano hacia Leni pero todo quedaba en la Oscuridad.

Otra vez, otra punzada en mi corazón, ¿qué me pasaba?.

\- _"Mi corazón...mi corazón se está muriendo...mi corazón...el órgano de la vida...se muere al ver esto...pero...si soy inmortal...¿qué me pasa?. ¿Acaso esto es el sufrimiento?"_. Pensaba, ya estando en el piso, agarrándome el pecho con mi mano derecha e izquierda, siendo visto solamente por Luna.

\- ¡¿Estás bien, hermano?!. Me preguntó y yo no respondí, simplemente salí corriendo hacia el baño.

* * *

Me encerré en el baño de la planta y me miré al espejo, aún podía ver esa maldita sonrisa falsa en su reflejo, se reía de mí, se burlaba, me estaba mostrando esa "repetición" del beso de Leni y Chaz y yo simplemente caía al piso, mientras que las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, no eran lágrimas escarlata, sino lágrimas de verdad, de dolor, tristeza, rechazo...traición.

(Elyssium, OST de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades. Capítulo El Santuario)

\- _Ah...Ah...Ahhhh...Ahhh...Agh..._ [Gemía del dolor, mientras que me recostaba contra el lavabo, reía y lloraba] _Je, Jaja, Jajaja, ¡Jajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Así es como todo termina? ¿Con un engaño? ¿Un vil engaño?._ [Me dije en voz baja, no quería que nadie me oyera] _Todo está hundido...todo...todo se ha perdido._ Dije y me levanté, quería salir de allí.

Otra punzada más, ya ésta era la tercera, maldita sea, ¿tan doloroso iba a ser todo esto? ¿tanto?.

Escucho que alguien llama a la puerta del baño.

\- _Alex, Alex, ¿estás bien?._ Era Lucy, quien había ido para ver qué me pasaba.

Abrí la puerta y la vi a los ojos.

\- Se que estás sorprendido, pero todo comenzó por una fiesta y una carta. Lo siento mucho, amigo, lo siento. Me pidió disculpas.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Respondí, pero en aquel momento al tomar su mano, simplemente sentí que otra vez mi corazón comenzaba a morirse de nuevo, ya que pude ver abajo a Leni y a ese muchacho conversar tranquilamente y se volvían a besar, dejándome totalmente abatido.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora?. Me preguntó Lucy.

\- No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé. Respondió y me despedí de ella, dándole un abrazo y bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras para dirigirme hacia la salida.

\- ¿Ya te vas, Alex?. Me preguntó Lincoln.

\- Tengo un asunto urgente ahora, yo los llamo para la próxima reunión. Les mentí, me hacía sentir mucho peor pero mi corazón no seguiría soportando algo así.

Todos se dirigieron hacia mí, era obvio que sabían lo que estaba pasando, no había que ser listo, pero para mí era el principio del fin, de todo lo que yo había amado, ahora desaparecía entre las llamas. Simplemente me acerqué hasta Leni, aparte un poco a ese chico y le tomó de las manos.

\- Espero que seas muy feliz con él. Siempre te llevaré en mis recuerdos, pero no intentes reparar mi corazón, no lo intentes, porque él ya está muriendo. Le dije como despedida y la besé ante todos, para luego salir volando hacia los Cielos, ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Espera...Alex...Alex!. Intentó ella seguirme el paso, pero yo ya había desaparecido entre las nubes.

* * *

 **Fin del P.O.V. de Alexander:** Pasaron los días, su corazón no sanaba para nada, simplemente empeoraba con cada recuerdo suyo. Aún tenía las flores en la mesa, pero las dejó en un parque para que crecieran, mientras que veía a aquella familia tan alegre con su nuevo integrante, él había sido "expulsado", igual que Adán y Eva del Paraíso y más cuando estaba en aquel sitio, viéndolos acercarse, él se alejaba corriendo, tosiendo y agarrándose del pecho. Simplemente no podía verla a los ojos después de lo ocurrido, aún le perseguía esa sonrisa que había tenido que fingir para que no le diera un ataque de furia.

Se detuvo frente al lago y miró hacia el Horizonte, en donde el viento y una voz le susurraban al oído.

\- _"Te dejaste llevar por las emociones en vez de usar la fuerza, Alexander, así no es como los Espectros deben combatir"._ Escuchó la voz de mi Maestro Radamanthys de Wyvern, él siempre le había advertido de esa debilidad pero yo había sido un tonto, me dejé guiar por esa estupidez que llaman "amor" cuando tenía que estar siempre enfocado en mi misión, en el cumplimiento de mis deseos.

Se sentía decepcionado de mí mismo y en especial cuando veía a Leni con Chaz, el cual la detuvo y la volvió a besar en los labios.

\- ¡AGH!. Gritó del más intenso de los dolores, mientras que caía al suelo, aferrándome a mi corazón, el cual sentía como si se desgarrara por una gigantesca guadaña.

Cayó al piso, aferrándome del pasto, sintiendo la frescura y el dulce aroma del mismo, mientras que esas "Flechas" caían sobre su alma y llegaban hasta aquel órgano dañado y que estaba en las últimas. Él era una Estrella Celeste, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y miren cómo terminó, además de ser la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo, Kairos, ahora estaba totalmente destruido.

 _"Cuando la Luna salga, todo permanecerá en la poca Luz Blanca, una sola parte se salvará, la otra morirá._

 _Deja que el Dios de la Muerte, Thanatos, te acompañe, porque estás sufriendo._

 _Deja que el sufrimiento caiga sobre ti y reza al Juez del Inframundo y al Emperador._

 _No pienses en ello, ya no eres nadie, solo un alma vagando por este Mundo cruel"._

Otra vez un poema que él mismo había pensado, ¿acaso iba a desaparecer para siempre?.

\- _"Las Llamas de los Dragones se encienden en mi alma, el Fuego de las Ave Fénix, Bennu, Grifos y Garuda se elevan, el Veneno del Wyvern y del Basilisco recorre mi sangre...mi corazón ya no late...mi cuerpo ya no tiene vida...estoy muerto...ellos dieron el último tiro contra mí..."_ Pensó y en aquellos momentos se levantó con dificultad, para salir corriendo bajo las lágrimas.

(Sad Brothers, OST de Saint Seiya)

Todos los recuerdos con los que había pasado con Leni, ahora no eran más que dagas que le herían su alma, no podía verla a la cara, así que simplemente decidió alejarse de ella para siempre. Tal vez Ruth estaba en lo cierto sobre su persona, él no era un Humano común y corriente, simplemente un monstruo.

(Amor Inmortal, Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades, Opening I)

¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal?

Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar.

\- _"Lo siento, Leni, pero si tú ya eres feliz, yo solo podré protegerte en donde mejor esté. Quiero que sepas que mi corazón, a pesar de lo destruido que está, lo que se ha hecho, hecho está, lo que una vez fue felicidad, ahora es tristeza. Quisiera volver atrás en el Tiempo pero no puedo meterme en el amor, sé que no podemos estar juntos pero cuidaré de ti en donde yo esté"_. Fue su despedida, mientras que extendía las alas negras junto con la Armadura Sapuris del Liderazgo y se elevaba en los Cielos.

\- Alex...¡ALEX, ESPERA...! Alex...Intentaba la muchacha detenerlo, pero él ya había tomado su decisión.

Mis lágrimas son una canción,

tan dentro de mi llevo el dolor, él robó mi corazón.

Lo vio alejarse para siempre a su amado Ángel, la persona que la había protegido toda la vida, la promesa en aquel baile de siempre estar a su lado y todo por una carta estúpida que había arruinado su relación, todo un juego de corazón.

¿Que puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?

Creer en mí ir mas allá, de la adversidad.

\- Alex...Cayó ella de rodillas, mientras que se abrazaba así misma y miraba hacia los Cielos y en el suelo estaba la foto de ella y él juntos en aquel parque.

Aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí,

por el mundo olvidará, nuestro amor que era inmortal.

Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón

no lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor.

Todos los integrantes de la familia fueron hasta ella, no podían hacer nada para calmar su dolor, mientras que lloraba, ella sintió un calor familiar, unas manos acariciaban su rostro y la hacían mirar hacia los Cielos.

No acepto que ya no esté,

por el mundo lo he de encontrar

mis sueños me llevarán a mi amor inmortal.

\- _"Solo quiero que seas feliz con él, sé que tendrán una buena vida. Te amaré para toda la Eternidad"._ Fue su despedida, para luego desaparecer en el aire y dejando toda una lluvia de pétalos de rosas y plumas blancas y negras.

Su niñez fácil no fué pues muy solo él creció,

a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor.

El destino lo traerá,

muy pronto a mi mundo él volverá.

* * *

Alexander la estaba observando desde los Balcanes, había vuelto a su sitio, a su Imperio del Este, donde allí era el Emperador, vistiendo aquellas prendas tan importantes, alejándose de la costa y caminando por la bella Sarajevo, sabía que Leni estaría bien, él podría protegerla desde su amada Patria, donde había comenzado su historia.

Sé que en mi piensa donde sea que esté,  
Esto es mas fuerte porque es amor inmortal.

* * *

Pasaron los años, Alexander había decidido permanecer en Europa y cuidar de su pueblo, no había tenido muchas noticias de la familia Loud, salvo algunas como la boda de Lori con Bobby, Lincoln a punto de recibirse de la Universidad y demás asuntos. Por otra parte, su corazón había mejorado bastante tras alejarse de todos, simplemente no quería volver a sufrir, no quería ver a Leni llorar por eso, él solamente quería que fuera feliz, sin importarle lo que llegara a pasar.

\- ¿Cómo está mi corazón, Doctor?. Preguntó el joven Emperador a uno de los médicos de la ciudad.

\- Has mejorado bastante, al parecer sufriste mucho por una ruptura así, pero no tienes más daños en tu interior ni nada, así que no te preocupes. Puedes volver a tu vida. Dijo aquel médico, mientras que Alexander se vestía con sus prendas imperiales y salía a recorrer la bella Sarajevo durante el Invierno, su estación favorita.

* * *

Los chequeos médicos servían pero para él las cosas cambiaban un poco o casi nada, ya que aún podía sentirse vacío, literalmente no hablaba con nadie que no fuera de Londres o de los Balcanes, salía con sus amigos pero no quería interesarse de nuevo en el amor, a pesar de los consejos y demás, simplemente deseaba dejarlo todo atrás.

 _"La nieve, blanca nieve, bella estación del Invierno_

 _llena mi vacío existencial_

 _aleja a los demonios de mí_

 _Haz que ella sea feliz_

 _no importa lo que pase_

 _que ella pueda sonreír una vez más_

 _Yo solo pido eso"._

Dedicaba aquel poema para esa persona tan especial, mientras que se hallaba sentado en una banca del parque y al mirar al Cielo, cerraba los ojos y de ahí pensaba en ella.

\- _"Baila por siempre, Mi Bella Princesa"._ Baila por siempre. Le deseó Alexander a Leni, mientras que respiraba profundamente y de ahí sentía que alguien le tapaba los ojos y se le lanzaba encima, provocando que se cayera al suelo y con aquella persona, mientras que se escuchaban los aplausos y felicitaciones.

\- Jamás podría dejarte a un lado, Mi Ángel, jamás. Escuchó aquella voz, cosa que le sonrió a Alexander, creía que su corazón iba a estallar pero en aquel momento sintió la calidez de aquella rubia Loud, la cual abrazaba a su querido novio.

\- Leni...¡Leni, Mein Fraulein...Mein Fraulein!. Gritó el muchacho, quien la abrazó y besó en los labios.

\- Todos están aquí, Alex, tú eres parte de la familia. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, fue todo un juego de corazones lo que pasó. Se disculpó ella, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Pero...tú...tú estás con Chaz...Dijo el muchacho.

\- Él comprendía la situación, terminamos como amigos, tú eres la única persona que se preocupa por mí. Respondió la muchacha, mientras que sus padres y hermanos continuaban con los aplausos.

\- Por ti, incendiaría a todo el Mundo para estar contigo. Respondió con una verdadera sonrisa y no aquella falsa que le había perseguido por mucho tiempo.

\- Alex, por fin estamos juntos. Por fin. Se alegró la muchacha, mientras que el joven unía sus labios con los de ella, dando por iniciado un tierno beso bajo la nieve de Sarajevo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Tal vez este fic resulte un poco sorpresivo por todo lo ocurrido en el capítulo "L is for Love", no sé, yo la verdad no me emocioné por nada, entiendo lo de Luna pero tampoco me andaría diciendo que ya es lesbiana, no es por ser malo, negativo o lo que sea, creo que desde mi posición que estamos comenzando con explotar este capítulo como "No such luck", ¿no creen?. No se enojen, no lo digo para hacer enojar a la gente, solo para que pensemos un poco.**

 **Puede ser que el capítulo sea bueno, que tal vez levante la emoción tras "No such luck", pero...no sé, no quiero andar dando "visiones" tontas del Futuro.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les guste este fic. Ya dentro de poco saldrá el capítulo del "Final Triste" de "Sangre de Hermanos". Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Viernes para todos ustedes.**


End file.
